This Evolution
by anoneight8
Summary: A year after the clones and geostigma, everyone has drifted apart into their own quiet lives. But peace doesn't always equate to happiness, and a greater change may be required for some to attain it. With new threats, comes evolution. [RufusxTifa]


**

* * *

A/N: **Okay, I wanted to try my hand at RufusxTifa. Don't know exactly where everything's going just yet, but that's half the fun I guess. It's all set in what would be the Dirge of Cerberus timeline a year after Advent Children. But since DoC is far from any English release and my knowledge to the exact plot is quite limited, I may just loosely weave this story through my current understanding of those events. Also, I like to use the Turks' Japanese title for Rufus -- "Shacho" -- interchangeably with boss. It translates to "the president" basically. I apologize if it bothers you, but I've seen Advent far too many times I guess. Actually calling him just wouldn't feel right. Reviews would be much appreciated though. Feedback is love.

_P.S_. If any supporters of this pairing are interested, there's also a brand new LJ community for RufusxTifa fans with the username "**rufustifa**" easily enough if you want to join. It's not even mine, but I think it's a great idea and it needs members like seriously.

_

* * *

_

The euphoria of success was all but gone now. It was surprising how fast the monotony could return. She must have been foolish to think it somehow wouldn't this time though. After all, she was a two-time veteran in these matters now. Maybe experience was just another one of those things that dissolved in the wake of her particular brand of optimism.

It'd only been a year since the geostigma had come like a plague, draining life from even the most innocent, as the mad general's last remnants tried in vain to fulfill Jenova's will. Only a year ago those nightmares had come, yet it felt like so much longer.

She was grateful beyond words to have been given this second, maybe third chance by the planet they had all wronged so horribly. Her only true regret besides her own past sins, was that the effects of surviving all those hardships together seemed to fade so quickly afterwards. Could everyone only remain closely bonded when a great humanity-ending threat was present? It certainly seemed so.

Tifa sighed, realizing her wandering mind was dampening her day off yet again. It was hard not to ignore the fact she was here alone though. The empty sand around her was proof enough of that. Ideally there should have been other beach towels laid haphazardly all around her -- familiar laughter and arguments until long after sunset.

You'd think out of all them, at least two or three would have been able to meet her down here for a couple days of catching up. But it just wasn't the case.

In reality she hadn't received more than a few staticy phone calls from Cloud within the last couple months. He'd just been nomading around lately, doing odd jobs and providing occasional assistance to the World Restoration Organization whenever Cait Sith's former controller asked nicely enough. And while their other friends may have been more than a little disappointed to hear he'd somewhat fallen back into that loner lifestyle, only the two of them held the guilt of knowing what had first inspired this new flight. It was an unspoken understanding that he'd return whenever the confusion had finally subsided, but she often found herself worrying to the point of headache just the same.

As for everyone else, they all had other obligations. Yuffie was on some new quest for a legendary summon Tifa had never heard of, Cid was going to be a father soon and didn't have time for "goddamn sand and surfer shit" as he so eloquently put it, and Barret was tied up in a new mining operation for alternate energy sources all while working to rebuild his former hometown piece by piece.

She hadn't really understood Vincent's excuse. He was mysterious as always, thanking her for considering him but saying something about "a past not yet dead" and needing to investigate -- whatever she was meant to infer from that. She'd learned long ago it was fruitless to press him on things he didn't see fit to elaborate on.

Truthfully, Nanaki probably could have abandoned his leadership duties at Cosmo Canyon for at least a little while, but Tifa had spoken to him last and was reluctant to force him when no one else appeared to be coming to their failed reunion anyway.

And as for Reeve, well he had never been an option anyway. Being head of the W.R.O. and rebuilding real cities left little time for trivialities like sand castle construction after all.

So here she was, Tifa Lockhart -- former AVALANCHE member now without purpose or company, baking alone in empty sunshine. Couldn't get much better, could it?

She groaned, rolling onto her back to stare skyward through dark sunglasses. When had she become so petty? They'd won their battles, the planet was relatively safe for once, her friends were fine as far as she knew, and she even had a successful new bar here.

Tifa remembered the selling of the Seventh Heaven back on the outskirts of Midgar as having been a decision of very mixed feelings at the time. But now that things had turned out the way they had, she was very glad to have done it. Surviving all these months in Edge -- facing the memories alone -- would have been a much harder set of circumstances. She doubted whether she really could have made it. It was getting tough enough here as it was.

* * *

The sharp blue eyes kept a semi-interested gaze on the fast approaching coastline. Surreal might have been the word he was looking for, or something similar to it. Whatever it was, the feeling was bothersome and unwanted -- seemingly only here to remind him that in his most desperate hours, for even one second, he might have conceded to never seeing this, or any other of his cities, ever again.

But he knew no matter how unlikely this current situation was in relation to the events of the last few years, it still could not be called unrealistic. As long as his heart still beat, it was inevitable he would return to his rightful place in the world. He'd worked far too hard to ever accept anything otherwise. And the fact that he may only be pulling strings from the shadows now was of little consequence to him. Because no matter what others may believe, Rufus ShinRa was not a man who needed a life in the public eye to somehow verify his power. The relative anonymity had actually been working very well for him, even going as far to provide a strategic advantage in these present concerns.

In the adjacent seat, the pilot was off in a world of his own -- beginning to grin shamelessly in false hope as the populated beachfront came into view. He knew in detail the pressing circumstances surrounding this impromptu little pit stop; but for amusement's sake piped up regardless, addressing the man in white over the noise of their transportation. "Been a long time since we been here, eh Shacho? Don't mind if I go see some of the sights later do you?"

Rufus grunted without turning his head. Of course when translated properly, "sights" meant several women and "later" meant until the next sunrise when a random passerby found him splayed drunkenly in the sands. The Turks were all becoming quite predictable in the extended time he spent with them. He often wondered if they'd begun to see him in the same way. The idea that anyone ever might was strangely distasteful. What hell would it be to grow so transparent that others could deduce you like a formula on a page? The blonde's words were barely audible, as he expected they both knew what the answer would always be. "This is business."

The redhead smirked slightly, glad his cargo still understood a little kidding around when he heard it.

* * *

She really should get up soon. Tifa had no interest in becoming a leather-skinned beach tart after all. Tanning might have been a bit of an inevitability in this new coastal lifestyle; but in reality if she was ever just sitting out here instead of swimming, it was only because she was listening to the waves. Silly as that was, it was an experience you couldn't easily dismiss when you grew up landlocked your entire life.

Maybe if she hadn't been so focused on the sea's cries, she would have noticed the sound that didn't belong sooner. If she hadn't been lying on her back seeing only sky, she definitely would have noticed the silhouette at least. Tifa seemed to be missing a lot of the obvious lately -- consequences of a daydreamer.

Fortunately no seagull could ever make a shadow quite that large, or have a downdraft strong enough to frenzy the palm leaves as it passed overhead towards its own helipad.

What happened next was definitely one of those freeze-frame moments. When time decides to pause graciously long enough for your eyes to focus on one key thing as your mind does a little cartwheel of shock inside your skull.

That blood red logo was the only thing she was seeing as it disappeared tauntingly behind the sun glazed rooftops.

The men who had paused their volleyball game long enough to observe that same sight, now stared in unison as the top-heavy babe who'd been practically snoozing a minute ago took off like a rocket towards the docks.

She was under the little bridge that arched over the main boardwalk in only a few seconds. She pressed her body against the curved stone, peaking out of the shadows towards the distant helicopter.

She'd surely be laughed at if anyone she knew saw her acting this strangely right now. But what was she supposed to do? Run up and greet whoever had had the audacity to travel here under such a symbol? At least she hadn't worn a two piece today. Heck, she wouldn't even have run if she'd been in a two piece.

Tifa frowned, thinking of that certain chocobo headed boy who'd told her that all those goons had either disbanded after the clones were defeated, or were at least keeping somewhere quiet and out the way until people didn't want to put their heads on pikes anymore.

Somehow, showing up in a big black helicopter with gun turrets on the front and a blinding ShinRa logo on the side -- and then landing in the middle of the most populated vacation spot on the continent, was not her idea of keeping a low profile.

* * *

Reno smirked, cutting off the rotors. "I think they're a bit surprised to see us, boss."

His legs were stiff enough from the ride to make him keep hold of the seat as he stood. Hopefully it would fade in the time it took to get to the boardwalk. He frowned slightly, noticing the wrinkles in his white coat. The blonde straightened the fabric without ever looking up at his subordinate. "It's best not everyone be aware of our route too far in advance, obviously."

The Turk just nodded moving past, still overly amused at the looks on the sailors' faces as he slid the door open. Poor shchmucks didn't know whether to salute or run. He waved his electro-mag rod just for the hell of it and they leapt back a few feet. Reno then jumped out, swaying the rod menacingly a little more. "Hey, make way for , yo."

Rufus inwardly braced himself, but was relieved when little pain came from the generous step down. The small crowd that had now gathered at a safe distance from his bodyguard, instantly went into silence.

He and his Turks knew the following sequence all too well. First it would be the wide-eyed stares, then the gasped declarations of his name, then the near indignation that their cousin's brother-in-law's half-sister in Midgar would have lied to them about his death, and then they'd be clamoring to know answers to every damn thing in the world, like if this meant there was still a ShinRa Inc., was he still their president, why was he in their town, etc. The very last predictable step, he had noticed as being at least Reno's favorite though. The moment in which those who still harbored enough anger towards him to act upon it…would, only to be intercepted by a rather overeager Turk.

* * *

The sunglasses had slid somewhat down her nose from the brief run, and Tifa now looked incredulously over the top of them -- blinking once, twice, three times before the man in white stepped down from the helicopter. It was still much too far to make out fine details like facial features, but the style of dress was unmistakable.

Her eyes narrowed, wondering what on the planet would give Costa del Sol the right to such an unpleasant surprise. And hadn't Cloud said he was in a wheelchair now? Wait -- no he'd had geostigma like the others then. She relaxed a bit at that last thought, eventually whispering to nothing that could be seen. "Oh, Aerith…you're far too kind. I doubt even I would have had it in me to heal that _one_."

She jumped a little on reflex at the sudden yet familiar sound of Reno's electro rod knocking some poor fool out the way. Tifa started to get a little panicky then, noticing just how quickly they were moving towards her little hiding place. Crud, it was too late to leave now. How embarrassing would it be to get caught like this?

She kept her back to the underside of the bridge as the little crowd stepped onto that side. She walked even with them from beneath, then hid behind the other base as they came down the few steps to the boardwalk. When Tifa did peek out again, she saw only their backs as they disappeared into…the Final Heaven.

The young woman hung her head with a miserable sigh. "Just great."

* * *

The nervous barkeep repeated his statement for the third time, purposefully maintaining his attention on the glass that never seemed to be clean enough. "Sorry, wouldn't know. Today's her day off."

Reno sighed, looking helplessly back over his shoulder. "Boss, I don't know what else to do to get him to talk…since we're being nice today and all."

No matter where the former terrorists ran to, the common people were always so quick to rally to them. He envied that loyalty. "I understand your concerns, but your fears for the endangerment of are entirely misplaced. We are not with the ShinRa Corporation. I assure you it no longer exists."

The Turk cocked an eyebrow, looking from side to side as the entire bar instantly went a great deal quieter.

The 'keep was no longer intent on wiping the glass in his hands, now looking anxiously to the one that had spoken.

The redhead grinned arrogantly at this. "Yeah, you better listen to him when he talks."

"Hush, Reno." The voice wasn't angry, just toneless.

His shoulders sank at being corrected, but he couldn't completely wipe away the little smirk that remained. People's reaction to Shacho was always a guaranteed amusement.

The man behind the bar might have been admittedly more rattled now, but the strangers hadn't quite won yet. "No, that can't be true…" His voice lowered slightly, still observing the blonde's all too icy countenance. "Because you uh, you're really him, aren't you? And if you're the real deal, and you're standing here…that means it ain't dead at all."

"Gotta love a man with a point." She had to make her entrance sometime, and what a corny one too. Tifa hated to act more confident than she felt, but to let Rufus and Reno know she was pretty much embarrassed out of her freaking mind to have to confront them in her swimwear right now would be pretty inexcusable. She hadn't had much choice though since her living quarters were up above the bar, and it's not like she was just going to camp out on the beach all night while they harassed her employees.

Her outfit certainly wasn't lost on the Turk at least. Green eyes got even slyer as he turned and took in the appealing sight of the newcomer. "Tifa, hey! Long time no see, eh? We kept trying to explain to this old koot we were all pals, yo."

She crossed her arms, smiling in a way that might have been nothing but politeness. Appearances used to be everything in these old games. "Yeah, I still remember you, yo."

The Turk grinned lazily, fully aware of that old joke. "Yeah, yeah. Makes me different though don't it?"

"Mmm hmm." Well Reno certainly hadn't changed much -- if at all. But she'd seen him no more than a year ago. Rufus she hadn't seen in person since well…that lovely day in Junon about three years ago. She forced her attention to that creature now. As expected, her stomach tightened a little when the impassive eyes met hers. Many old instincts predictably stirred when encountering a ghost from one's past like this. Like wanting to reach for her premium hearts for one. Tifa's eyebrows lowered as her smile still held. "And to what do I owe such an unexpected visit? Or have you just come on holiday ?"

A defiant woman as always, though he did appreciate her choosing to keep a level of civility to this abrupt rendezvous. A grace he was sure many of her cohorts would not allow him. He offered a return courtesy smile much more charming than her own. "Business of course, . Though I would prefer that the details be discussed in private."

She had to admit her curiosity was somewhat perked by the statement. What the former head of ShinRa could ever want with her now was a complete mystery. And he had even come in person no less. She wondered if there'd really be anything to lose just by finding out. Being the type of person he was, it was a given he wouldn't think of leaving until after he'd said his peace anyway. And bringing the conversation to her room would allow for quicker access to any weapon she may need…

After what looked like a long moment of wary pondering on her part, she uncrossed her arms and strode to the end of the bar, lifting it up. "I expect you to be brief then, this is supposed to be my day off you know."

As a standard, he was not a man fond of surprises. But any that made things easier for him in the long run -- like Lockhart deciding not to create a battle royale in the middle of Costa del Sol -- were not taken for granted. He nodded amicably. "Of course."

With that, the two men followed her past the bar and to the base of the stairs that led to her apartment above.

Reno paused at the recognized sign of Rufus silently lifting his hand as they began to climb the staircase behind her. The Turk hung faithfully back as commanded, settling down on the bottom steps to make sure the two would not be disturbed. He fished out a cigarette to tide him over as the dimly lit bar's inhabitants looked silently on.

* * *

Tifa walked quietly across the wooden floor, opening the curtains on the far wall to bring more light into the small living room. She'd shut the door herself after they'd entered, but was already beginning to regret it. Even now, displaced executive that he was, this man still gave an aura she wasn't entirely comfortable being alone with.

Rufus stood silent in the middle of the den, taking in the little details of Tifa's recent lifestyle strewn about the room. He did not wait for her attention to entirely return to him before speaking. "Quite an investment. More profitable than the Seventh Heaven I'd assume."

If he was going to try and break the ice, he had to realize small talk was far from the jackhammer he needed. This was permafrost. "It is."

He placed his hands casually in the pockets of his jacket, noting the obvious distance she was keeping. "May I ask what happened to the children then?"

Another empty question, of course he had to know she wouldn't have just abandoned them in Edge. Marlene and Denzel had left before she had actually. Barret was enjoying being a father twice over now. She placed her hand on her hip, taking a firm stance in response anyway though. "I don't see how that would pertain to you."

Rufus smirked at the sudden hostility. They never liked that did they? As if mentioning the name of anyone they cared for was an instant threat on that person's life. Always trapped in memories it seemed. "Times have changed you know."

The mahogany eyes remained unmoved. "But you haven't."

"You think me that constant? I'm flattered." He feigned a touch of modesty, knowing he could only goad her a small amount without running the risk of being kicked out entirely. "But sadly, I'm just as trapped in this flow as the rest of you. We must change or drown within it, don't you agree?"

The last thing she wanted to do is get stuck in a philosophical argument with the jerk. Because every second that ticked by with him still in her presence was an inconceivable waste of time as far as she was concerned. "Why are you here, Rufus?"

The sudden informality didn't offend him. In truth, he actually rathered the less rigid titles at times. The last thing he needed to be was his father after all. "Thank you. I was deviating from our agreement wasn't I?" He kept on, knowing she wasn't going to answer. "To be perfectly blunt, I've come for your assistance ."

The surprise on her face was not hidden, but she answered quickly enough. "I want nothing to do with your company. You know that. Why would you even--"

He shook his head, cutting her off easily. He'd heard it all before. "You misunderstand. I did not lie when I said ShinRa Electric no longer existed. The mako business is long finished. We all experienced the consequences of such ventures. I will not be participating in that foolishness again."

Tifa's brow furrowed. He really admitted having been wrong? No, that couldn't be right. If Sephiroth, Meteor, the WEAPONS, and Holy hadn't thrown the entire world into chaos, his mako reactors would probably _still_ be pumping all the way until the planet really did die.

He tilted his head in slight amusement at her expression. "You don't believe me ?"

She practically shouted. "Of course not!" And then nearly ran for her fighting gloves when he began to chuckle.

He removed one of his hands from his pocket then, brushing his bangs unconsciously aside in the arrogant habit she remembered all too well. "Heh, don't worry it's no insult I'm not used to. But if you can't take me for my word, then think of it logically. Why would I waste time and money on an energy source no one in this entire society would dare use again? And our draining of the lifestream was the only real complaint you ever had with my company anyway, was it not?"

He was a true fool if he honestly believed that was the only reason she and her friends had ever fought he and his father. Her voice lowered with random memories of sacrifices made in the name of freedom from that tyranny. "Your family drove whole towns into poverty among other things. It wasn't just about the mako and you know it."

He shrugged, unmoved by her obvious sensitivity on the subject. "And now most those places lie in rubble." He locked eyes with her again. "Why can't you see that the errors of the past are gone, Tifa? It's time for change and rebuilding. Which I might add, my new organization has been making excellent progress with."

Her eyes widened at the purposeful insinuation. The W.R.O.? Tifa's edge slipped away at the impossible revelation, not even noticing it was the only time he had ever called her by her first name. "That's Reeve's company…"

Rufus almost looked sympathetic to her sudden attack of naivety. "Where do you think the money comes from, Tifa?"

She regarded him in a long silence then, trying to seek the truth in his words. Not being able to deny the confidence in his eyes, she finally spoke again -- still taken aback. "Then why haven't you taken credit for all this…everyone thinks he's a hero."

The blonde man frowned in a way that hinted this question had been asked too many times of him. "Perhaps I will eventually. But as you've shown yourself, people are still quite hesitant to trust me. You have more reason of course, but for most my name alone is all it takes. The company wouldn't be able to do much good if no one wanted its assistance. And I fear that would be exactly what would happen if I took public responsibility for this too soon. Can't you imagine? It'd be chaos in the streets…"

Yes, he probably wasn't exaggerating on that reaction. But she was not fool enough to think him that humble. There had to be more to the story than what he was painting. Rufus ShinRa wouldn't be anonymously burning all that money if he didn't expect something in return. Because he was a business man through and through wasn't he? One who still had yet to satisfy the whole reason she'd even indulged him this far. "Uh huh, and I wouldn't blame them at all. Now get to your point already."

An apologetic smile overtook his frown in such a fluid change, she could only describe it as chameleon-like. "Yes, I was digressing again." His hands found his pockets once more in that oddly careless stance even as his sharp eyes never left hers. "As you know, the W.R.O. is still quite a young project. We've managed to achieve many things in these first few years, but we're still far from my true goal."

Her jaw tensed at the arrogant "_my_" but she did nothing to interrupt him.

If he noticed her reaction, he didn't show it. "You see, I don't just want to rebuild the things Meteor destroyed, Lockhart. I want to begin again. My bloodline owes so much to this planet. I will atone for the sins of my father and those of myself. Everything will be better then, but as of yet my resources are still not strong enough to meet these ambitions. I need more power for my cause -- for our planet." He paused on that last touch of emphasis, waiting to see if her mind would simply connect the rest and save him the waste of deliberate words. He hated being superfluous when the point was already crystal clear.

And he hadn't long to wait at all. The understanding overtook her face instantly, in yet another moment of disbelief. Her tone became accusing all over again as she realized her first assumption had been correct after all. "Liar, so you do want me to work for you!"

He immediately raised his hand dismissively, knowing that would not be the best way for her to think of it. "No, not for me. _With_ me. All of you preferably, but--"

She frowned, the thoughts of her overly occupied friends suddenly returning as she cut him off. "But I'm the only one who's not doing anything important...right?" The notion that he knew this hit her strangely hard for some reason, like she'd suddenly been revealed in a humiliating light for all to see. But of course it shouldn't have been a surprise at all. It was only natural that a man like him would always remain in the loop about his old enemies' haunts and habits.

Her "uneventful" circumstances may have been true, but it wasn't why he was here. Let her believe whatever would get her to follow him though. He'd caught onto that tone of regret in her words and knew he'd hit a nerve to exploit. She was miserable here, and he could sense that around this emotion would be the turning point in which the deal would succeed or fail depending on his own actions.

A near silkiness emerged in his voice at this realization, and with well-trained care he began to take more steps onto her now thinning ice. "Yes, I admit you are the first one I have contacted like this…but I do have confidence that the others will be just as reachable in time. Once they understand that this is truly for the planet, they will do what they have always done. It won't matter that we just happen to be on the same side this time. Reeve and I need all of your help, Tifa. Don't you want to see this world as it was meant to be -- before the destruction both man-made and otherwise?"

The brunette looked down to the floor in light puzzlement at his strange words. She wouldn't be silly enough to believe that any of this man's desires could ever match her own. And if they did, then his past bout with geostigma must have truly driven him mad. Rufus ShinRa, crusader for the planet? She thought not. But if he was just spouting out more of his aristocratically flavored lies -- which he undoubtedly was -- then what use did he really intend to make of her and the others? Shouldn't she care to know?

It was an unpleasant déjà vu. Her indecisive demeanor reminded him all too much of Cloud Strife on that day. The moment in the Healin Lodge when Strife had looked almost ready to accept the offer of becoming his bodyguard against Kadaj and the others. But then Reno had interrupted their dialog, saying the completely wrong thing and making the "would be" ex-SOLDIER refuse outright. And that's _exactly_ why the redhead was waiting downstairs this time around. A first rate assassin no doubt, but that Turk simply had no mind for negotiation.

Rufus acknowledged his own window of success was continuously dwindling as well though, as he could almost see the cogs in her head turning perilously close towards an unfavorable answer the longer he waited to close the deal. Seeing no other alternative to this, the blonde decided to play his trump card -- still using that evident longing for her friends against her. "You stress as if you're making a precedent here, Lockhart. I assure you, you aren't."

She looked back up at him in instant wariness. Even delicately masked as it was, the condescending tone was still managing to bleed through with each successive bit of nonsense he spoke. Tifa gave a hard glare of annoyance, waiting for him to elaborate.

This woman truly had no mercy for him. He could sense the tension growing now at seemingly every word he spoke. It's not that he wasn't capable of more convincing acting -- surely he was -- but situations usually never called for such acute focusing of his skills. He'd have to remember her higher level of awareness in any future dealings. Not that it mattered at this instant though. He was sure he would have her momentarily as he answered her cynical stare. "As I said, you are the first of AVALANCHE that I have contacted in this manner, but you are _not_ the first to have already joined us. If you're worrying about how your allies may feel on this, then have them speak to Vincent Valentine as well."

The brunette blanched at the name, quickly recalling that brief phone conversation she'd had with him those few days prior. "A past not yet dead" had been his exact words. Even though she hadn't been sure, she'd still sort of assumed -- rather guiltily now -- that he'd only been somehow referring to Lucrecia as he often did. But it could have just as easily been about this too couldn't it? She clenched her fists at the thought, unconsciously closing the gap between her and the haughty blonde in an instant as she took a balanced stance right in front of him. "Explain! Where is he? What are you forcing him to do?"

He only barely kept his own dangerous glare subdued as she suddenly invaded his space, glowering at him from mere inches away. He had to force the reminder on himself that her obvious disrespect was temporarily allowable, as it would be this over-protective trait of hers that would be the very one to draw her in. "Valentine is looking into some unexplained phenomena for us in the field I believe. For his own reasons of course. It wouldn't be my place to elaborate on another man's private motivations however."

The brunette nearly growled as her aggressive stance fell away in an overload of frustration. She was sick of wading through all the half-truths and vagueness he was barraging her with. "You just can't answer anything simply, can you?"

He gave a slow smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You know you're not going to believe anything I might say anyway, so why not just agree to this and come see things through your own eyes? I'm sure you won't regret it. And even if you did, it isn't like I'm taking any of you hostage this time. You'd be free to return home anytime you wish..."

What home? Tifa returned her focus back to the floor, unable to shake the disturbing feeling that his eyes would begin reading her every thought if she continued to glare into them much longer. Looking down gave little relief though, as she was almost horrified to find only an all too small amount of floorboard between her bare feet and his own brown boots. She hadn't even realized she'd nearly smacked into him when she'd gotten angry. And now that they were both quiet in the silence of the room, suddenly backing up would draw all his attention and look like submission. Tifa was sure that was the only reason he hadn't moved from their awkward closeness either. Dammit she was stuck until she gave him an answer wasn't she?

Rufus stood his ground, knowing her inner jury would now begin weighing the options for the final decision and no more arguments would be heard. Seeing her this close, yet obscured in his body's shadow made him suddenly realize how badly the room's lighting had deteriorated since they'd first entered. He turned his head to the right for a moment, verifying the cause of it as he looked idly over his shoulder towards the darkening windows and a crimson sunset.

Her mind continued to race while she watched the dim reds and oranges began to filter around the whites of his pants legs. Obviously the intelligent answer would be "no" for the simple reason that it was Rufus ShinRa giving the offer, but in truth she couldn't really convince herself to be that smart today. For one, there was nothing really tying her here and her workers could all run Final Heaven easily in her absence. But more importantly, didn't she want to uncover what Rufus was really planning, and how Vincent was involved? Maybe her friend needed help, but was too shamed to ask it and turned to those who couldn't judge him. The gunman had been known for lapses of judgment before. Especially when concerning the supposed "sins" of his past, which is what he'd so vaguely alluded to her over the phone right?

Yeah, there was no way in good conscience she could just ignore this. Something might really be happening, and she'd never forgive herself if she hadn't tried to stop it solely for the sake of something as dumb as her own pride. Even considering all this though, she knew the girl she'd been three years ago probably still would have drop kicked her into next week for agreeing to take on the mission alone. Especially without him providing at least a few threats of torture to encourage her. But then again she _wasn't _that girl any longer was she? She finally looked back to his face, speaking quietly up. "So when did you intend on leaving?"

His slight attention on the burning sunset was instantly forgotten as he regarded her again. Of course the instant feeling of triumph her words inspired would never play across his features though. "Tonight preferably. I really have no interest in sleeping in my father's old beach house."

She blinked with the statement. "It's not on sale anymore?"

The expression looked odd on her after all that time receiving the brown eyed glare. He answered it with a cold shrug. "The dump's not worth the trouble of keeping on the market really. I may renovate it to my own tastes someday, but until then I rather not be forced to endure the old man's horrid sense of décor even if it is a more private choice to the local inn. But I see I won't be forced into that dilemma, now will I?"

Tifa wasn't liking the large amount arrogance that was quickly returning now that she'd satisfied him. "Don't bask in your own glory just yet, ShinRa. I only want to know what you're up to. You haven't earned my trust or anything like that."

He smirked, finally ending their stand off by moving away from her and towards the door. This battle was his. "Hmm, could I ever?"

The brunette huffed. "Probably not."

"That's what I thought." He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, looking back over his shoulder at her in the fiery glows of the den. "I'd say pack whatever you think most important. But don't feel you have to bring everything. Anything else you might need can be easily purchased later."

Flashing his wealth obviously. "I'm not poor you know."

He turned from her again, opening the door. "And you never will be. I take care of my own."

Great, now she sounded like a possession. Ramuh, she could tell they were going to get along splendidly on this little misadventure of hers.

"I'll be waiting with Reno at the docks, come whenever you're ready."

And with that the door shut, leaving her to ponder what kind of clothes traitors packed when they went on trips like this.

* * *

Reno looked back over his shoulder in relief. His back had been starting to kill him, leaning on the wooden steps like this. The Turk jumped up immediately, following his boss towards the door. "About time, how'd it go? I didn't hear much yelling or nothing."

The blonde smirked again, stepping outside into the cool ocean breeze. He shoved his hands in his pockets once more as was becoming his habit, and then paused in the street to look a bit smugly at the Turk. "And you said she'd try to use her limit break on me. I'd consider that false intelligence, Reno."

"Boss, I swear." He balanced the electro rod across the back of his shoulders as they started to walk slowly down the boardwalk. "I've fought her you know. That one ain't easy."

"Mmm hmm." He mumbled, looking absently to his half-view of the blackening shoreline. Reno wasn't lying when he'd said it'd been a long time since they'd come here. Had it ever been for more than business though? Maybe a few times as a child. It was hard to remember back then.

The Turk was soon busy with some daydreaming of his own as he noticed the giggling, bikini-clad angels fast approaching them. He couldn't tell which one of them the girls were really checking out, both maybe. Too bad boss never let them have much time for that kind of fun. Never hurt to ask though -- well sometimes it did, but Shacho was usually at his most "understanding" after winning a business deal that unlikely. The redhead whispered to him as the women got closer. "Hey boss. I think we got some admirers…"

Rufus turned his head to look back straight ahead. Sure enough two well endowed women were staring them down with easily read intents. Obviously, the poor things had no idea whom they were trying to bait. "No, Reno."

Reno made a little needy sound in his throat as the girls passed then, still giggling and looking back at the men as they entered the bar. "Aw, boss. I thought guys like you were supposed to have mistresses all over the place."

Hah, he knew well of mistresses and the trouble they brought. He remembered the Honeybee Inn as the place his father had unashamedly spent most his spare time. Infidelity aside, Rufus had always thought it disgusting that the man was actually lazy enough to prefer keeping an entire house of whores on his payroll, rather than just going out and earning the free affections of far more desirable women. Though not without want himself, Rufus refused to ever stoop to his predecessor's levels and fall so greatly as to become a mere toy for any nameless stranger on the street. "Not some random woman in Costa del Sol, Reno."

"Eh, you're just picky. Me 'n' Rude will find you the right girl someday, yo. Then you'll be so happy you'll give us promotions."

He cocked an eyebrow as they climbed the stairs onto the bridge. His body was predictably far less sore now that the blood was circulating. "And exactly what would I promote you to? Tseng and I are your only superiors as it is."

The redhead looked thoughtfully skyward to the gradually appearing stars. "I dunno, how about some new title just important enough to boss Elena around. She ain't a rookie no more so I can't pick on her like I used to. I gotta kick out of that."

"Hmph, you two bicker like children enough as it is. I doubt I could do that to Tseng."

Reno seemed to actually agree with the logic in that. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe she'll chill out with other girls around though. Think we can get a hold of everyone else as easy as this?"

Rufus grunted noncommittally. "Seems it'd be in their best interests now wouldn't it?"

* * *


End file.
